Boundless Snow
by Angel boi
Summary: My first Yaoi fan fic plse dont judge! Christmas, a time for friendship and romance find out what happens when two best friends confess their feelings to each other KibaXXXNaru
1. On the First Day

Chapter 1 On the First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masahi Kishimoto's characters.**

Angel: hey people of fan fiction my name is angel and this is my first fan fic

(Puff of smoke appears)

Sai: Angel y didn't u put me in it

Angel: Oh I havent frogotten about you Sai

(Jariya and toad men in Black Anbu uniforms appear in poof of smoke)

Sai: Crap I gotta go Angel I almost frogot to tell you I stole some porn from Jariya's store

Jariya: Come back here you little shit those nude pics of Naruto are impossible to get unless youget him drunk

Angel: Note to self I need to start hanging out with with people who aren't pervs

Enjoy my story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ring ring roared the alarm clock,)

As the dog boy emerged from his bed thinking to himself " great another crap shit filled day.

(Kiba steps out of his bed and steps on some torn school books and late and homework assignments.)

"Oops". Kiba says to himself.

( Kiba gets dressed and steps out of his dorm room and ind the hallways all of covered in Christmas cheer and decorations)

"God I hate Christmas it's just another crap filled holiday when couples buy each other useless crap for no apparent reason, but on the other hand seeing everyone happy and going to the parties is always is so sickening" said a depressed kiba.

(Looks at watch) "oh shit! I have to get to the school I'm so late!" yelled out a disgruntled Kiba.

(Kiba sprints down stairs and bumps into Sauske)

"Hey watch where you're going dumbass!" Kiba yelled.

(Kiba continues sprinting towards the stairs Sakura runs to his aid)

"Holy shit Sauske you ok?" asked an egger Sakura. "Yeah I guess god I feel so bad for Kiba" Sauske said. "Yeah he looks likedog boy needs to get layed" said Sakura." "Oh well, crap I got to get to class later Sakura."

(Sauske runs off and Sakura runs off in a different direction mean while………)

"Few I made it" Kiba said. "You're late Kiba!" boomed Kakashi. "Sorry won't happen again" the brunette said in a very whimpered tone. "Very well take your seat" said Kakashi.

(Kiba takes his seat next to his best friend Naruto)

"Hey Kiba your late, you oversleep?" whispered Naruto. "Ya Sauske bumped into me, he's such a dumbass" Kiba said.

(Kakashi and puts a banana, a condom, and some lube on the table)

"Now if you two can take sex ed seriously we can start with today's activity Kiba, Naruto" said Kakashi ironically. "Pervert" Sauske yelled. "Hey that's not a way to act in hear I'll see you after class" Kakashi said coolly.

(Ring ring ring)

"Ok that's the bell remember to take these peppermint flavored condoms and pear scented lube before you go, and remember merry Christmas, Sauske you still need to see me after class" said Kakashi in a very sexual tone. (Sauske starts to blush with crimsion red)

(As soon as the class took their teachers presents, they ran like hell out of the classroom then the door slammed on them, after they left you could hear some muffled sounds and Sauske moaning in a matter of seconds)

"Hey Kiba are you going to be at Sakura's Christmas party tomorrow?" asked Naruto. "Yea, I guess I'll show up……… but what's the point I hate Christmas this year it makes me sick" said Kiba. "Look I know something is up, you've never acted this depressed before" Naruto said. "It's nothing don't worry about it man" Kiba said in a depressed tone. "Well I hope you feel beter or what ever I got to go, see you later" replied Naruto.

(Naruto runs off down the hall way)

Dam it to hell why can't I say how I feel to him, I just get to nervous. Crap now I'm thinking to my self again. Kiba thinks to himself

(Sighs)

I guess I'll never get the chance to tell him. Kiba says sadlly.

(Kiba goes back to his dorm room to take a cold shower And starts pumping his cock in excacy)

" oh god oh god Naruto, Naruto" kiba yells. (Kiba could felt his release coming

and exploded all over his stomach)

(Kiba walks out of the shower cold and wet dries off and then he goes to bed)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: I hope you guys enjoyed that

(puff of smoke appears)

Kiba: Why the hell did you make me emo

Angel: It fitted the mood

Kiba: Ok ok ok ok ok I get it

Angel: Get what?????

Kiba: Nm talk to you later

(Puff of smoke appears and Kiba disappears)

Angel: Dam I gotta learn how to do that ch 2 is coming out soon

4


	2. The Party

Chapter 2 On the Second Day

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of the other Naruto charactors

Angel: Hey peoples of fanfiction chapter 2 is herrreee

(poof of smoke)

Sai: That was fast!!!

Angel: What how fast i put together that chapter or how fast you got out of that deal with Jariya

Sai: Hey I only had to whore my self out to him for a night cause i was short ten bucks and he let me keep the tips.

Angel: That doesn't sound like Jariya to let you keep the tips

(Puff of smoke appears to reveal Jariya with toads in black Anbu uniforms on)

Jariya: Where, are, my, tips????????

Sai: Gotta go Angel later

(Sai disappears in a puff of smoke)

Angel: Well while Sai gets murdered by Jariya, feel free to read ch 2 and give me reviews

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kiba awoke next day with a big sticky stain residing in his boxers and a bonner)

"Dammit not again, another one about Naruto". Kiba managed to hide his buldge under his waist band of my boxers covered by his shirt.

The dog boy always had feelings for him ever since the beginning of freshman year. Oh well I guess it will never be.

(Knock knock)

"Come in", The browned haired boy said.

(Door opens to reveal Naruto)

"Hey Kiba you ok you don't look so good ?" Naruto asked. "Oh it's nothing, so you going home for Christmas?" Kiba asked. "Well I never really told you this but my parents got killed in a car crash when I was seven" Naruto said. "Oh I'm sorry, wait a minute what happen to all those letters you got from your parents on lunch?" the innocent brown haired boy asked.

(Naruto starts crying in front o Kiba)

"I forged them, I didn't want to feel…. Look can we change the subject?" "Sure" Kiba replied. "Oh man I'm starved, want to get some food with me, come onI'll buy?" the dog boy curiously asked.

(Naruto starts to cheer up)

"Ok" replied Naruto.

(Mean while at Sakura's dorm room Hinata, Sakura, and Ten ten were decorating the room for the party)

"Hey Sakura" Ten ten said. "Ya" Sakura replied. "What snacks do you need I'm running out to the store?" Ten ten asked. "The usual, also get 2 beer kegs and a box of condoms, also take Garra's sister with you she can buy the booze" said Sakura. "Ok later" Ten ten yelled.

"So what's the big scheme to get us laid this time?" Hinata asked. "Easy were going to play truth or dare and all the girls are in on it so they'll try to help us, those boys will never know what hit them" Sakura said evilly. "Well ok then but Naruto's mine" Hinata said. "Eww Naruto's gross you can have him I just want Sauske" Sakura said. "Besides Hinata had a weird obsession over Naruto since freshman year and I even saw in her diary that she had a lock of his hair in there its soooo weird" Sakura thought to her self.

(Later that day Naruto and Kiba get to Sakura's room and music was blasting out of the speakers when they walked in)

"Hey Kiba Naruto glad you could make it, did you see Sauske yet?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I saw him helping Ten ten get stuff from the parking lot" Kiba replied. "Ok thanks" Sakura replied. "No problem" Kiba said.

(2 minutes later)

"Hey guys" Sauske and Ten ten said together.

(They dropped the beer kegs on the kitchen table with a bunch of plastic cups with snacks eventually Shikamaru, Garra, Choji, Neji, Ino, Kankuro, Lee, Sai , and Shino arrived in the nest 10 min)

"Hey guys lets start the party off with a little truth or dare" Sakura yelled.

(Everyone gathered around and the music was turned down so everyone could hear each other better)

"The rules are this you have to take the dare no matter what no exceptions got it, (every one looked at her if she was crazy) ok let me go first, truth or dare Choji" Sarura asked. "Um truth" Choji replied. "If Ino would let you, would you breast feed from her?" Sakura asked. "Yes (Choji blushed)" said a bashfull Choji. "Eww" Ino screamed to the bathroom. (Everyone herd puking sounds comming from the bathroom and everyone bursted out laughing) "Ok my turn truth or dare Hinata?" Choji asked. "Hmm dare" Hinata said smiling wickedly at Naruto (Naruto looked scared) . "Ok I dare you and Ten ten to make out for 5 minutes" said the perverted Choji. "Ok then fine (Hinata grabs Ten ten and starts raping her mouth witch earns her a soft moan, then she slips down to Ten ten's pants and reaches down to her pussy and starts to finger her which earned another moan from Ten ten they do this for about 5 min and then stops everyone is gapping at them while Choji is whiping the blood off from his nose). "Dam I never knew you had it in you Hinata" Choji said. "I know (blushes softly towards Ten Ten and she blushes back)" said Hinata.

(This perverted shit goes on for about 20 min then it's finally Naruto's turn)

"Finally my turn, ok Sasuke truth or dare?" asked a perverted Naruto. "Um dare (everyone can see the demonic glimpse in his eyes)" said theRaven. "I dare you to go blow Garra" Said Naruto.

(Everyone stares at Naruto in confusion Sauske picked up Garra as he blushes and caries him over his shoulder to the bathroom and locks the door)

"Hey why did you say that?" the dog boy asked. "Because Angel told me that Garra has feelings for Sauske and I always see Sauske checking him out when he turns around" Naruto said with a profound look.

(Every one could hear moaning coming from the bathroom and Sakura is pissed as hell)

"Speaking of which why isn't he here?" asked Kiba. " Cause he had to go back home to visit his folks" replied Naruto in a uneasy tone.

"Ok that's it, lets play a different game were playing 7 minutes in heaven, same rules no exceptions on who your paired with!" said the pissed off bitch.

(Sakura spins the bottle and it lands on Lee)

"God damit" Sakura said, "Yes I finally get to express the power of youth to my love" Lee says.

(Sakura reluctantly goes in the closet with Lee there are some muffled sounds of them engaging in a passionate kiss)

(_Ring ring ring_ the timer goes off and Ino barges in and takes a picture of Sakura making out with Lee)

"Ok I'll spin next" Naruto says.

(The bottle points to Kiba)

"WHAT THE FUCK" Kiba and Naruto say together. "Ok in you go you little love birds" Shikamaru says as he nudges them to the closet.

(Shikamaru grabs them by the ear and pushes them into the closet lol)

"Hey Kiba I have something to tell you and I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time" Naruto says. "Ok what is it?"asked a willing Kiba says.

(Breaths nervouslly then lets out with a sigh)

" Dude, I know this is the wrong place to admit this but I'm gay and I've had a crush on you ever since I first layed eyes on you in Freshman year" Naruto saids admittinglly.

(Naruto pulls into Kiba with a loving kiss wich seems to last forever until)

"Naruto I…I" Kiba studders.

(Kiba gets pulled into Naruto with another kiss when all the sudden the door busts in on them and Sakura takes a picture of the two lovers kissing)

"What the hell Naruto, your gay!" Sakura said. "Of coarse I am why would I be making out with my best friend?" Naruto asks. "We better get going, coming Kiba?" Naruto asks. "Ya" the happy little browned haired boy said .

(Naruto and Kiba walk out of the room everyone starring at them)

"Hey Naruto" Kiba said. "Ya" said Naruto. "Do you really like me?" Kiba asks. "Yes I do is that a problem?" Naruto asks. "No it's all i ever wanted" the brown haired boy confessed.

(Kiba pulled Naruto in to a longing but brusing kiss)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Whew that was tough to type all in one day

(puff of smoke appears)

Sasuke: Angel thanks for tipping off Naruto I owe u one.

Angel: No prob but we have to get back to the story now so bye!!!!!

Sasuke: Whatever.

(Sasuke leaves in a puff of smoke)

Angel: Ok fine ditch me what ever tune in the next chapter is comming soon!!!!!!!


End file.
